<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奇异铁无差】Be My Valentine?做我的爱人吧？ by Aurora1874</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485458">【奇异铁无差】Be My Valentine?做我的爱人吧？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1874/pseuds/Aurora1874'>Aurora1874</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Castiel Does Not Speak English Well (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Survivor Guilt, Tony survives, but - Freeform, or mostly compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1874/pseuds/Aurora1874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>该死，他对Tony的迷恋失控了。但是，在与他相伴了1400次轮回之后，他爱上了这位无私的英雄，真的会有人因此而责怪他吗?Stephen责备自己。这些天他为许多事情责备自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奇异铁无差】Be My Valentine?做我的爱人吧？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291760">Be My Valentine?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii">LaFourmii</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>作者的话：为情人节写的小礼物</p><p>梗1：机器人</p><p>我已经有一段时间没写过东西了，这些提示给了我灵感。它还远不完美，但我很喜欢写那些家庭生活的小片段。</p><p>祝喜欢！</p><p>Chapter1 夏天</p><p>Summary：该死，他对Tony的迷恋失控了。但是，在与他相伴了1400次轮回之后，他爱上了这位无私的英雄，真的会有人因此而责怪他吗?Stephen责备自己。这些天他为许多事情责备自己。</p><p> </p><p>太阳挂在小屋上方高高地照耀着。孩子们在湖里玩耍。Peter在甲板上到处蹦来蹦去。Morgan在鼓掌欢呼，而每当Parker再一次跳着砸到Harley时，Harley就翻一次白眼。不过，他们都在微笑，这才是最重要的。</p><p>在发生了这么多事后，孩子们仍旧能开心地在一起。Stephen不敢对宇宙要求更多了。</p><p>“来杯水！”</p><p>Tony从小屋出来，拿着两杯新鲜的冰茶，把它们放在门廊的咖啡桌上，然后躺在躺椅上，坐在Stephen旁边。至尊法师接过他递来的饮料，啜饮着冰凉的液体，仍然盯着孩子们。你再小心也不为过。</p><p>“医生，别太担心。Friday在看着他们。”</p><p>Tony有一种可以看透他的神奇能力。</p><p>“好，”他简单地说。他几乎觉得自己脸红了。而不。他再也不会在Tony Stark面前脸红了。这几天这事发生得太频繁了。“你不打算加入他们吗?”Stephen问，拙劣地尝试着换个话题。</p><p>如果Tony怀疑他有任何奇怪的行为(他可能会称其为奇怪（strange），并表现得好像这是有史以来最好的双关语)，他什么也没说。</p><p>“不，”Tony说。“不能。”</p><p>Stephen扬起眉毛转向他。</p><p>“为什么?”</p><p>“看看我!我有一个金属手臂，而纳米粒子遍布我全身。我不能去游泳。我会生锈。”</p><p>Stephen看着Tony。以前Stephen有多不赞同他的职业道德，他就认为Tony有多么的令人惊叹。但是现在呢?他看起来更老了，被生活送来的艰辛打败了。他身上的痕迹证明了他所经历的一切。他经历了一切后幸存下来。在啪的一声之后，那只金属手臂替换了他的血肉之手。他右边脸上的红色伤疤，是无限宝石的力量留下的。他身上还有更多，被他的衣服所掩藏。</p><p>然而，Tony的眼睛比任何人都更明亮。他的笑容可以照亮整个房间。Stephen喜欢他眼角的鱼尾纹，还有他头发上的盐和胡椒。</p><p>在Stephen完全不带偏见的观点中(他在骗谁呢?)，Tony甚至比以前更令人惊叹和美丽。更重要的是，他的灵魂在Stephen的眼中彷如闪烁。</p><p>但他不能这么说，对吧?</p><p>“真的吗?”Stephen笑了，他的声音有点挑逗。“你想让我觉得，你没有让那只金属手臂防水吗?顺便，我知道它不是金属做的。”</p><p>Tony咯咯地笑了。</p><p>“也许吧。”</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛。而Stephen感到自己的脸颊发热起来。Tony看到Stephen脸上的红晕了吗?可能吧。如果幸运的话，他可能会认为这是因为夏天的暑热，而不是因为至尊法师迷恋上了一个人。Tony那个眨眼一定对他做了什么。</p><p>“不过，”Tony有点紧张地看了他一眼，说“在手臂、假胸骨、增强的心脏和肺，以及多多少少让我活下来的纳米粒子这些东西上，我更像机器人而不是人类。”</p><p>Stephen垂下目光看着杯底，避开了Tony的眼睛。</p><p>“你比我认识的任何人都更有人性。”</p><p>“哇哦,医生。这算是恭维吗?”</p><p>"哦，我开始觉得我可能会后悔这么说了。"</p><p>“不，不，不，没有反悔可能了！”</p><p>Stephen大声笑了起来，从椅子上站了起来，很明显地避免了这种谈话。该死，他对Tony的迷恋失控了。但是，在与他相伴了1400次轮回之后，他爱上了这位无私的英雄，真的会有人因此而责怪他吗?Stephen责备自己。这些天他为许多事情责备自己。</p><p>他的手挥舞了一下，把身上的长袍换成了一件旧泳衣，斗篷飘在他身边。</p><p>“想去游泳吗?”他问这个古老、强大、严肃的魔法圣物。</p><p>它立刻冲向湖边。Stephen跟了上去。</p><p>“嘿!巫师博士（Doctor Wizard）来了!“Peter喊道。</p><p>“拜托了，Peter，叫我Stephen吧。”</p><p>“但这没那么酷!”</p><p>Harley又翻了个白眼。</p><p>“你会变魔法吗?!””Morgan尖叫。</p><p>Stephen温柔地笑了。</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>一点小魔法也不会有什么坏处。他为他脑海中想要的效果用了三个魔纹，然后踏上了水面。行走在水上。</p><p>Morgan高兴得尖叫起来，就连Peter也欢呼起来。是的，好，这可能有一点点夸张了。</p><p>当Tony突然冲过他们的小团体，把Stephen扔进水里时，每个人都大笑着，尖叫起来。他出现在Tony面前，脸上挂着傻不拉几的笑容。快乐。他们都很快乐。</p><p>在一切之后。</p><p>Stephen不能要求更多了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter2  做饭很难，好吗？</p><p>Summary:如果Tony得等着Stephen，那他或许可以为他下厨做点什么东西。</p><p> </p><p>令人悚然的魔法城堡为Tony敞开了大门，奇怪的飞行毯子欢迎了他。</p><p>“嘿，Levi（利未，注：该名在希伯来语中意为与上帝连通的）。就你一个吗?你的巫师呢?”</p><p>斗篷无法用言语回答他。所以那东西缠住了Tony的肩膀，把他拉上了楼梯，然后把他留在一间堆积着落满灰尘的书和萦绕着强烈熏香气味的书房中。在这可怕的寂静中，Stephen漂浮在地毯上，双腿像椒盐卷饼（注）般盘起，眼睛紧闭。Tony走进房间时，他也毫无反应。</p><p>“谢谢，斗篷。”当死亡之毯把Tony放在地板上时，他说。</p><p>Stephen仍然一动不动，Tony趁机仔细观察着他。</p><p>他很美，在透过彩色玻璃窗洒下的光怪陆离的彩色光芒中平静地冥想。</p><p>Tony很想看到他那迷人的蓝绿色的眼睛，他有点太爱那双眼睛了。</p><p>“Stephen?”他轻声叫道。</p><p>没有回应。</p><p>“又是灵体离开了，嗯?”他推断道，因为现在他知道自己在跟一个听不到他说话的人说话。 “哦，亲爱的，这太可怕了。我希望你知道这一点。抛下你的身体进行维度跳跃，到上帝知道的哪里。”</p><p>Tony战栗。魔法仍然让他毛骨悚然。</p><p>“他应该一个小时左右就会回来。”Wong在门口说。</p><p>Tony吓了一跳，他的脸腾地红了，因为被人看见他在跟Stephen空空如也的身体说话。他转头看向另一个法师。</p><p>“你可以在客厅或厨房里等他。他离开有一段时间了，醒来的时候可能会饿。”黄用那种生硬但又几乎平静的语气说。</p><p>然后他离开了。</p><p>“太好了。”Tony小声地自言自语，然后又转向斗篷。“带我去厨房，飞毯！“斗篷又裹住了Tony。但这一次，它把他捆得紧紧的，像一个飞行的玉米卷饼，并在去厨房的路上把他的头撞在一扇门上，一个架子上，和另一扇门上。这就是他把这东西叫做地毯的后果。</p><p>Tony一边揉着后脑勺，一边打开冰箱。</p><p>“让古怪的邓布利多回来的时候来点点心怎么样，嗯哼？”</p><p>如果他得等着Stephen，那他或许可以为他下厨做点什么东西。</p><p>烹饪并不顺利。大约半小时后，Tony成功地把他的小煎蛋卷烤焦了，且怎么也救不回来。很好，外卖服务的存在是件好事。他点了一些披萨，当Stephen终于来到厨房和他会合时，食物已经准备好了。</p><p>“你烧掉了什么?”他用低沉粗粝的嗓音吼道，仿佛他刚醒过来。他确实有点像刚醒。Tony喜欢他那坏脾气的表情。该死，他太喜欢这个男人了。</p><p> “哦，你知道的，”他回答说，对着他搞得一团乱做了个不明确的手势。“鸡蛋，培根，一个平底锅或两个，水槽。不用说，我要给你买一个新厨房了。”</p><p>Stephen轻轻地笑了笑，坐到桌边，拿起一块披萨。</p><p>“我们谈过了，Tony。你不用给我买任何东西。”</p><p>“除了披萨，很明显。”。当Stephen咬了一口披萨时，Tony笑着说</p><p>“很明显。”</p><p>他们都笑了，互相凝视着对方。Stephen是第一个转移视线打破眼神交流的人，他的脸颊微微泛红。这些天他越来越频繁地这样了。而Tony其实很喜欢这个。他希望这个的含义和他想的一样。啊！感情真是种一团乱麻的东西。</p><p>“魔法世界怎么样?””他问道。</p><p>“很忙，”Stephen拿起第二块披萨的间隙回答。“我有一份关于可能威胁到这个世界的其他星球的生物的观察名单。一个疯狂的泰坦试图推翻宇宙，其他人可能会有一样的想法。”</p><p>“是的。我们不想这样。”</p><p>“不，我们不想。”</p><p>他们再次互相微笑，这次是悲伤了。过去的事情沉重地压在他们的肩上。他们必须付出的代价。</p><p>“你知道，”Tony说，他看到Stephen有点紧张。“我想我可能会错过前线任务和那些超级英雄事务，但我确实应该如此。我不能再参加了。”他展示了他那一团糟的身体，义肢就在他身侧。“但即使我能，我也不会再回去。我……我想我很快乐。和Morgan，Peter，甚至Harley。在小屋里，发明东西，给复仇者设计装备但游离在队伍外。这很好。”</p><p>他又笑了，两颊隐隐作痛。这真的很不错。他也真的很快乐。他没有想到这可能，不到一年前，他的世界同时被修复和摧毁。但三个可爱的聪明孩子们和之后一个神奇魔法师的加入，让他很快乐。</p><p>在他幸福的新生活中，他只有最后一样东西想要了。他希望他能很快得到它(他！)</p><p>“我很高兴。”Stephen避开Tony的目光，含糊地说。</p><p>他看上去很内疚，很惭愧。Tony知道这是为什么，当然，他知道。但他不该如此。不。这种表情不应该出现在Stephen脸上。Tony必定会想个办法抹去，为他美丽的嘴唇带来笑容，眼睛里露出幸福的光芒。</p><p>不过在那天这可能不会发生。Tony知道当Stephen开始陷入内疚和自责的深渊时，他会变得多么固执。Tony会不得不又踢又叫地把他拖出来。</p><p>这次是一片披萨。</p><p>“医生，你应该多来几趟小木屋，”Tony提议道，几乎没有控制住真正想要溜出他嘴唇的话语。</p><p><em>你应该过来和我们住在一起</em>，他不敢这么说。</p><p>“Morgan一直想要街头魔术师和他的气球动物。”</p><p>“嗯……，我真高兴她没那样叫我。”Stephen回答道，脸上又露出了笑容。</p><p>“是的，她应该。不管怎样，混蛋。只是有空的时候过来看看。我们喜欢你在那里。“</p><p>我们<em>爱你</em>，他连想都不敢想，甚至把自己的真正感情都藏在了心里。现在还不行。太早了。</p><p>“谢谢你的好意，”Stephen温和地回答。“但是我最近很忙。多元宇宙从不休息。”</p><p>“当然，”Tony说，竭力不去理会内心失望的痛苦。"我应该让你干你的法师事业。反正我也得照顾孩子。”</p><p>他站了起来，丝毫没有准备好离开。该死，为什么这么难?他心里几乎毫无疑问地认为Stephen也对他有同样的感觉。为什么他们就不能亲吻，从此住在一起呢?</p><p>好。</p><p>他知道为什么。</p><p>是时候继续前进了。</p><p>他还没有准备好。</p><p>“你和孩子们，圣所永远欢迎你们。”Stephen边说边跟着他走向门。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“下次尽量不要烧掉东西。”</p><p>“我会尽力的。做饭很难，好吗?”</p><p>Stephen大笑起来。</p><p>终于!</p><p>任务完成。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>